Winter Kiss
by Momo-Senpai
Summary: While on the bus to school, Deidara is joined by a certain silver-haired Jashinist. Fluffy oneshot. WARNING: FEM!DEIDARA. Genderbender. AU. Rated M for Hidan's swearing. [ Hidan/Deidara, Deidara/Hidan, HidaDei, DeiHida ]


**WARNING: THIS IS FEM!DEIDARA. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT SORT OF THING, DON'T READ.**

**I made him a girl because girls are easy to write the POV of, and Fem!Deidara is fabulous.**

**Sorry about the OOCness. ;_;**

**Hope you all enjoy~! **

**I may expand this if you guys want me to, so let me know in the reviews, alright?**

**Anyway, enjoy! c:**

Winter Kiss

I was cold.

Correction – I was _fucking_ freezing. Despite the fact I was wearing a trench-coat, gloves, and the cosiest Doc Marten's I had, I still felt like ice.

Shuddering, I pulled my scarf tighter around my neck, craning my head to stare up at the morning sky.

"I hate snow, yeah." I muttered under my breath, blinking snowflakes out of my eyes with a scowl.

Feeling something move in my messenger bag, I pulled it off my shoulder with a sigh and opened it.

The soft white head of my cat popped out from among my schoolbooks.

"Oh, Daisy." I said, suddenly feeling exhausted, "You shouldn't be there, yeah."

He responded with a fond purr, rubbing his furry face against my gloved fingertips.

Patting him absent-mindedly, I let him curl up in my arms and straightened up when I saw the bus wheeze down the road towards me.

Agonizingly slowly, it pulled up in front of me, the door creaking open. I stepped inside and was greeted with a gust of warm air.

Shuddering in pleasure at the heat, I paid the bus driver and sat down near the front of the old bus.

The bus driver had only shot a glance at Daisy, who had curled up on my lap, cleaning a delicate pink paw.

"Perhaps I should take you on the bus more often, hmm." I said softly, rubbing him behind his ears, "Nobody seems to mind."

He responded with an eager meow, and as the bus started up again to drive off, I was greeted with an ear-splitting shriek.

"FUCKING WAIT, FOR FUCK'S SAKE! STOP THE MOTHERFUCKING BUS, YOU DICK!"

I stared out of the window in disbelief as a tall boy, screaming and waving his arms frantically, hurtled towards the bus alarmingly.

The bus shuddered and the door slid open, and the boy leapt in, panting and shuddering. He threw a handful of change at the driver and rubbed his arm while the old man counted the change slowly and handed him his ticket.

Practically snatching the slip of paper out of the liver-spotted fingers, he padded over and stood in the middle of the bus, hands on his hips, his chest rising and falling rapidly and he scanned his surroundings.

I couldn't help but shoot him an admiring look. He was tall and lean, with silver hair that was slicked back and bright violet eyes. His skin was smooth and as white as the snow, except for his cheeks and the tips of his ears, which had gone a pretty red shade because of the cold.

He also looked incredibly familiar.

Daisy rubbed against my hand and I stroked his back. The boy's shocking purple eyes flickered towards my direction, and then stayed there.

Strolling over towards me confidently, he flashed me a charming grin, to which I responded to with a hesitant and slightly confused smile.

"Hey," He said huskily, "Is anyone sitting there?"

I blinked at him and shrugged, trying not to be dazzled by his beauty.

"No, yeah." I said.

He tilted his head, and I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment.

Stupid _fucking_ speech impediment.

To my surprise, he laughed.

"You're funny, bitch." He sat beside me and slung an arm around my shoulders. I stiffened, not sure whether to let him touch me or to do smash his face into the ground.

"Don't call me a bitch, yeah." I snapped.

"Whatever, bitch." He twirled a strand of my blonde hair between his fingertips and looked up at me from beneath long eyelashes.

I could practically feel my heart melt into a puddle of goo.

"My name is Deidara." I told him, enunciating the pronouncement of my name.

He raised a silver eyebrow at me, smirking.

"My name is Hidan." He replied, mimicking my voice.

"Fuck you, yeah."

"Same, _yeah_."

I rolled my eyes, frustrated, and glared out the window, petting Daisy all the while.

"Is that a fucking rat?" I heard Hidan say, and I glanced at him, only to see him staring down at Daisy with wide eyes.

"No, it's a cat." I replied, amused.

"Never seen a cat look like that before." He leant in closer, and the feline swatted lazily at his nose, causing Hidan to yelp and retreat back.

"He's a Persian, yeah." I informed him with a laugh.

Reaching out a hesitant hand, he gently rubbed my cat's soft head, and a smile spread across his face when he was responded with a throaty purr.  
"What's his name, bitch?"

"Daisy."

Hidan actually snorted with laughter at my words, slapping his knees with amusement.

"Who the fuck names their cat Daisy?" He said between chortles.

I bristled, feeling a little offended at his words.

"My little sister named him because she said his white fur and yellow eyes made him look like a daisy, yeah."

Hidan took one look at the prissy white cat, and buried his face in his hands, shaking with silent laughter.

I couldn't resist letting a small grin curve up my lips.

"You look familiar." I informed him suddenly.

Hidan blinked, and ran a hand through his hair.

"We probably go to the same fucking school, yeah." He replied.

"Konoha High?" I asked him in disbelief.

I had never seen such a beautiful guy in Konoha High before, but then again, it was a massive school full of a few thousand students.

"Yeah." He nodded and stretched, raising his arms above his head, and I heard his back crack.

I watched his graceful movements with interest.

"Hey, will you model for me, yeah?" I blurted out.

"What, like, fucking naked?" He looked me up and down, smirking slightly, "Sure."

"I'm an artist, I make statues out of clay and stuff." I answered, fighting back a blush, "You can wear clothes if you want, yeah."

He leaned in towards me, his mouth brushed against my ear.

"I'd rather fucking be naked." He replied, and I felt my cheeks flame red, and he chuckled.

The bus rumbled to a sudden halt and I jerked forward, almost falling off me seat, but Hidan grabbed my hand and yanked me towards me, Daisy squished safely between us.

"We're at school now." The bus driver called down towards us, "Go canoodle somewhere else."

Hidan laughed and flipped the driver the finger with his free hand, and dragged me down the narrow aisle, still dripping onto me. I let Daisy burrow into my coat so only his squashed face peeped out.

Stepping delicately out of the bus, Hidan and I walked towards the school gates. His fingers were soft and surprisingly warm, and I couldn't help but press them against my cheeks to heat them up as I was blasted with cold air.

"We're early." I murmured.

He shook snowflakes out of his hair and grinned at me. He looked like an angel.

"So, want me to start modelling for you?" He purred, and I flashed him my smuggest smirk.

"Sure thing, Hidan-_chan_." I replied, flipping my hair out of my eyes.

Hidan blinked at my response, looking dazed, and I took this opportunity to grab him and kiss him hard and fast on the mouth. He tasted like vanilla and ice and cigarettes.

Just as he started to respond, I broke away, dashing towards the art department and skidding over the snowy ground.

"See you after school, Hidan!" I shouted at him, "Come find me in Room 345, okay?"

He replied with a surprised laugh and raised his hand to give me the finger.

"Whatever, bitch." He called after me, but his voice was teasing.

I hid a smile.

That was a most definite _yes_.


End file.
